Silver Marten
Background Of all the animals in the world, it had to be a rabbit. Gitte Lilleholt hated rabbits. Her mother and father raised rabbits at their farm, to be used for meat, fur, and even pets. They loved rabbits. But not Gitte. She grew up tending the foul creatures and had enough of them. Her fondest dream was to get the hell out of Samso, run away to the university, and become a dentist, or an engineer... anything other than a rabbit farmer. Life, however, isn't without its little ironies. Shortly after her seventeenth birthday, Gitte fell ill with an unknown disease. For two months she was unconscious and feverish. When she woke up, she had superpowers! She was stronger, faster, much more agile, healed like crazy, could leap great distances. The fact that she was covered in a fine, soft, coat of bluish-silver hair was acceptable; lots of metahumans out there had animal powers, and got furry, after all. She was excited! That is, until she saw the bunny ears. She had bunny ears. Her regular ears were gone, replaced by those... those... things! Her powers were rabbit powers. Not ferret powers. Not lynx powers. Not fox powers. Not even mouse powers. Bunny powers. The universe hated her. After long enough, she decided to hate it back. If the world was going to pay such a cruel trick on her, she'd get back at it any way she could. Thus was Silver Marten born. Personality and Motivations Anger and frustration drove Silver Marten to the life she's chosen. She steals what she needs, and hurts any one who gets in her way. She's not particularly a sadist, or in love with violence, but she's too angry to care if she kills people when she gets mad. And heaven help you should you make fun of her, or talk to her like she was a child. At the same time, she wouldn't give up her powers for the world. She enjoys them, and has come to enjoy them, despite hating their nature, and hating herself for enjoying them. Quote "Try laughing now that I've ripped your throat out, you bitch!" Powers and Abilities Silver Marten is faster, stronger, and more agile than a normal human being, and heals faster. Her legs are strong enough to propel her over great distances in huge leaps. She's practiced her leaping to the point that she can use it in the middle of a fight to strike at her enemies more effectively, and can use her leaping to "run" up a wall when she needs to do so. In addition, she has claws sharp enough to rend flesh, and her senses have been heightened. Appearance Silver Marten is a tall, muscular woman covered in a fine, soft, bluish gray fur. She has several rabbit-like features in addition to the fur: tall, slender ears grow from the top of her head; her nose is triangular and split; and her pupils are much larger than normal and cannot be distinguished from the rest of her eyes. She normally wears a one-piece costume that resembles a low-cut bathing suit, over which she wears a "half-jacket" that is cut short (it only comes to the middle of her torso). She normally wears hose and ankle boots in colors that match her costume (she favors grays, light blues, and whites), and does not wear a mask. Category:Characters Category:Danish Characters Category:Villains Category:Martial Artists Category:Animal-Powered Characters Category:Danish Villains Category:Female Villains Category:Female Characters